1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to processing systems. In particular, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to processing systems which respond to interrupt conditions.
2. Information
Real-time processing systems typically manage finite processing resources to execute processes. For example, a real-time processing typically comprises a limited throughput processor and limited memory which is to be shared among multiple processes to execute multiple tasks in a multi-tasked processing environment. Such processes may, from time to time, be placed in a sleeping state until needed for processing data in response to events.
Some real-time processing systems respond to interrupt conditions caused by events at external devices. In response to the interrupt condition, a processing system may execute an interrupt service routine. The interrupt service routine may they execute one or more processes to respond to one or more events causing an underlying interrupt condition. This may include, for example, awakening all processes associated with the interrupt condition caused by a single event.